Harm's Hiccups
by Jaggie 107
Summary: lmagine if you will that time has passed, and the Admiral has pulled strlngs to transfer Mac to the Judiciary while Harm remains at JAG.


Title : Harm's Hiccups (sequel to 'Hiccups')

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!)

Summary : lmagine if you will that time has passed, and the Admiral has pulled strings to transfer Mac to the Judiciary while Harm remains at JAG.

Spoilers : None – A case of hiccups gave me the idea for this bit of fluff and fun! Set in the time of the Admiral's command. This is an AU story but Mac still suffers endometriosis.

A/N – It's been a while since I posted any work, so this is just a tester. Someone asked for a sequel to 'Hiccups' and I hope they get to read this! I have been working on WDWGFH and other stories and will begin to post them when complete. I am still working on getting my life in order and being in the mood to write (and it _is_ getting better!), so rather than start posting and drop off the map again, I've decided to post only when works are complete, so I don't disappoint too much. I hope that makes sense, and look forward to seeing old friends and new readers in my mailbox! Bye for now!

**JAG HQ OPS FLOOR**

"Coates!"

"Sir?"

"Get me the Colonel. Now!"

The Admiral's bellow had not gone unheard in the bullpen and a few curious glances veered to the Petty Officer's desk as Jennifer hurried to make the required call.

**JAG HQ JUDICIARY FLOOR**

Mac answered her telephone on the third ring.

"Ma'am, it's Coates."

"Hello, Petty Officer. What can I do for you?"

"The Admiral is asking for you, ma'am."

Mac sighed softly before answering. "What's he done now?" she asked; the 'he' in question being one tall, dark and handsome Naval Commander.

"He has hiccups, ma'am," Jennifer explained hurriedly and then bit down on a squeak of surprise as the Admiral cut into the conversation.

"Colonel, if you have a moment to spare? I really don't want this to become another three day marathon," the Admiral's tone was brisk and brooked no delay, and even though Mac was no longer under the Admiral's command she replied immediately.

"I'll be right down, sir,"

"It is appreciated, Colonel."

"Yes, sir," answered Mac, already getting to her feet. As she put the receiver back in its cradle she heard the Admiral call for Harm.

**ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE**

"Sir, I don't think the...um..._remedy..._is going to work this time," Mac spoke, giving Harm a small smile before looking at the Admiral, who scowled at her words. (The 'remedy' being Harm's bended-knee proposal followed by a few toe-curling kisses!)

"Then what do you suggest, Colonel?"

"Sir, if I may?" Mac turned in her seat toward Harm, but kept her gaze on the Admiral who waved at the pair of them.

"Whatever it takes, Colonel," he answered, much the same as he had months earlier when she had been the victim of a dose of hiccups.

Mac nodded, turning her gaze on Harm, who grinned at her with no trace of a hiccup in sight. It was true he'd started hiccupping earlier that morning, but some mind-blowing kisses later and Mac had pronounced him cured!

Given Harm's apparent lack of hiccups now Mac slid her glance back to the Admiral. "Sir, are you sure..." she began but stopped as the Admiral spoke.

"Colonel, I would not have had you leave your desk if I did not think this was necessary. Granted," the Admiral paused and gave his senior officer a close look, which Harm returned with an air of innocence that had Mac grinning as the older man continued to speak. "As I was saying, the hiccups seem to have ceased but just to be sure..."

"You still want me to give the Commander a shock, sir?"

"Yes, Colonel, I do. Carry on."

"Yes, sir." Mac faced Harm in his seat and momentarily lost herself in the depths of his eyes. At the sound of a discreet cough she came back to the moment at hand. "Harm, you know that upset stomach I had recently?"

Harm nodded, unaware of the changes in his world - their world - that were going to occur with the words Mac was about to utter.

"It wasn't an upset stomach."

"Okay." A moment later Harm's face blanched. "There's nothing wrong is there?" he asked, reaching for Mac's hands. "I mean...apart from..."

Mac shook her head as she smiled at Harm. "Everything is fine, Harm. In fact, I'm_ blooming; _or so the doctor says."

AJ Chegwidden's head came up at that remark, and he smiled at the total oblivion on the face of his senior officer.

Harm had no idea, Mac realized, and she carried on talking. "It means we're going to have to go house hunting..." At those words Harm reared back. _Move out of his loft? _

Mac had envisioned this reaction and continued blithely. "Of course we can keep the loft; maybe lease it out." Mac had always loved the open plan of Harm's apartment - even more so since she was spending more and more time there! "We're not going to have to move right now, but in a year or so..."

"A year? Mac...?"

AJ was enjoying himself watching the varied expressions crossing Harm's face - horror at the thought of losing his apartment; confusion at the time limit Mac was declaring.

"Mmmn," Mac decided to let Harm in on their news. "Toddlers need a backyard to explore..."

Time froze as Harm digested Mac's words. _"A baby?" _Mac nodded, smiling.

At that precise moment Harm hiccupped. Once. Loudly. The Admiral groaned. Mac leaned over her chair arm and whispered in Harm's ear before giving him a gentle kiss. When they broke apart Harm was smiling widely and Mac laughed at the almost-smug look on his face.

_"Twins!"_

As Mac nodded wordlessly, tears were in her eyes as she watched Harm's reaction. No one could doubt that he was ecstatic about the news. As he got to his feet and brought Mac into his arms, Harm was belatedly aware of their surroundings. He was torn between wanting to kiss Mac senseless and standing to attention but, as AJ got to his feet and came around the desk, the older man was smiling.

"Congratulations! I'm not sure how I'm going to cope if your kids are going to be anything like you two," AJ grinned, hugging Mac and clapping Harm on the shoulder as he continued, "but I'm going to have a hell of a time trying!"

"Yes, sir," Harm and Mac answered together.

"Now, as much as I would like for you to have some time to yourselves I am afraid the Commander here has a trip to the Hill, and I am sure you have something judicial you need to deal with, Colonel. I would, however, enjoy your company some evening where we can relax and talk. This news means a lot to me too, and I'm looking forward to the coming months and pending fatherhood for you, Harm." As AJ dropped his hand from Harm's shoulder he turned away briefly and then looked back at the younger man. "You will make a good father, Harm. Don't ever doubt that. Your own father would be proud of you, and so am I."

Harm was speechless for a moment, realizing that the words meant AJ saw himself as a father figure, with Harm as the son he had never had. Clearing his throat before attempting to answer, he managed a brief nod and a smile. "Thank you, AJ. That means a lot."

"Very well. Dismissed. I'll have Coates work out an evening with you that suits us all."

"Aye, sir." Harm and Mac came to attention, ever the professionals, before turning on their heels and leaving the office. Mac walked out of the room ahead of Harm who pulled the door closed behind them and nodded to Jennifer as the pair of them left her staring after them. There was always a certain 'something' about the two officers that always drew Jennifer's curiosity, but today in particular there was electricity in the air that all but crackled visibly!

Harm and Mac, for their part, crossed the bullpen with the utmost decorum and parted company at the foot of the staircase as though it were an ordinary working day and nothing untoward had occurred. Jennifer, ever alert, noticed the Commander give the Colonel's elbow a squeeze that lasted a beat longer than usual, and the Colonel gave the Commander an acknowledging smile that was positively luminescent; even at that distance Jennifer could _feel_ the underlying current that passed between the pair. With a quick glance at her desk, to ensure there was nothing pending for a moment or two, Jennifer picked up a file folder and moved determinedly toward Harriet Sims' desk. Harriet glanced up as Jennifer approached. The pair of them shared a knowing look, and Jennifer handed the empty manila folder to Harriet who, with great aplomb, took the folder and didn't lose a beat as she spoke.

"Thank you, Petty Officer. I'll file this as necessary. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I just thought you might like to know that the Colonel helped cure the Commander's hiccups."

"Really? Interesting. I must ask the Colonel what the magic cure is. It might come in useful for when Lieutenant Roberts suffers an attack of hiccups any time."

"Yes, ma'am." Jennifer turned back to her office, glancing at the foot of the staircase once more, but by then Harm and Mac had parted company. Harm was back in his office, closing his briefcase and reaching for his cover, prior to leaving JAG Headquarters.

As he walked out of his office Harm acknowledged both Jennifer and Harriet with a wide smile. "Ladies," he murmured, setting his cover on his head as he left the bullpen.

"_There's definitely something up," _Harriet thought to herself as she watched Harm walk away, the unconscious swagger in his gait more pronounced than usual.

The End


End file.
